familyguyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Buckimion
Nevermind, it's already there. When you wish upon a weinstein. K1LL3R 27 18:03, March 24, 2010 (UTC) chuckle...yeah, I just had to think about it. --Buckimion 18:09, March 24, 2010 (UTC) anything on the ep with american dad on family guy? like with the cleveland show? Nothing new...looks like we wait until the 11th to see what really happens. --Buckimion 01:03, March 25, 2010 (UTC) :{ ok then,what do you think what will happen in the cleveland show,gone with the wind Again, not sure. I DO NOT believe its the death everyone is waiting for...think that is coming September 26th on Family Guy. I suspect its something else entirely...like a stupid last minute joke popping in to tell them the world is going to end right before Family Guy comes on. The FOX interns in the PR department have been wizards at making guest appearances and subplots bigger than they really are. --Buckimion 01:30, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Sheet music? Where did you get sheet music for "Pie"? And I'm supposing you received sheet music for "Down Syndrome Girl" as well since you knew about the song before it went on the air. - Jasonbres 15:45, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Didn't physically get the sheet music, but saw footage of the recording sessions including the music titles for Pie and Down Syndrome Girl and Kara repeated the name Pie in a tweet. (I did amend DSG because I found the proper term was 'Down's) Apparently they just print off a rough title and use that as an identifier, but following the practice that the DVD information trumps other sources I've started moving the titles to those given on the DVD. There are a bunch of changes to be made and if you want to go nuts go ahead, I've got the summer to clean up redirects. --Buckimion 16:23, March 25, 2010 (UTC) lol donna has an wig So how did you wind up disabled? Were you shot in the spine or did you fall off a roof? Are you in a wheelchair? Well this is none of my bussiness but it's not yours either maybe he doesn't like talking about. You know what go to the store and buy some compassion your's expired. User:ScarletScarabX 14:22, March 29, 2010 (UTC) oh and sorry for the poor diss. i'm really tired. oh and buckimon, idon't know your opinion on this subject but are you Joe? cause your description is more him why is your picture carl? oh yeah got off track sorry. nah, its cool. Nothing so dramatic (although I have been shot in the knee with a .22...just pulled the bullet out and slapped a band aid on it.) I've lost most of my left foot to gangrene as a complication of diabetes. (Doctors tell me that most patients lose their entire leg by this point...sort of a backhanded complement on my stubbornness.) I also have pretty bad nerve damage in my legs and somewhat in my other muscles due to a stroke. I can walk short distances without a wheelchair but I keep one handy if I'm on my feet more than 10 minutes. --Buckimion 14:42, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the reply and for not being offended. episode what is the name of the episode with "Meg, for the first four years of your life i thought you were a housecat. User:ScarletScarabX 23:58, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Lethal Weapons --Buckimion 00:09, March 30, 2010 (UTC) what episode did the deleted scene with MJ holding stewie over a balcony? User:ScarletScarabX 23:38, March 30, 2010 (UTC) It was intended for Peter's Got Woods. It can be found on the Family Guy: Off the Cutting Room Floor DVD. --Buckimion 23:49, March 30, 2010 (UTC) yeah i know this is annoying but what s the episode where stewie does pot? again really sorry i've been curios for a while and never asked.....User:ScarletScarabX 23:23, March 31, 2010 (UTC) That one may have multiple answers but the first one that comes to mind is Play it Again, Brian. --Buckimion 23:45, March 31, 2010 (UTC) dont think it's it but it's not 420 it maybe this but youtubes not working WTH right? User:ScarletScarabX 00:10, April 1, 2010 (UTC) oh wait it's the one the evil zit. User:ScarletScarabX 00:12, April 1, 2010 (UTC) youtubes working again yeah Ahh, it's Brian the Bachelor (Doug the Pimple) where Stewie pictures himself as a teen living in Chris' old room. --Buckimion 00:17, April 1, 2010 (UTC) yep after youtube came back on i went on and found it and saw chris and doug New here, don't know who to talk about this with. Sorry to bother you Um, there's this bug. I'm trying to edit the page on Partial Terms of Endearment but these three odd-looking puzzle pieces (I believe they're the Wikia logo, but I honestly have no idea) popped up. What does this mean? It makes no sense. 15:33, April 6, 2010 (UTC)96.28.55.170 I've never heard of it...will check.--Buckimion 16:38, April 6, 2010 (UTC) thats why my edits are messed up I didn't see any problems. I'm curently in a hospital using a crappy portable and can't do much now. --Buckimion 04:42, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Block 112.200.91.203 deleted all of Francis Griffin. Will you block Him? Robertbobbobby 19:19, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Help Will you help me rebuild Francis Griffin? Qusestion I need help editing Brian Griffin's House of Payne/Quotes I want to put "Italians are not Jews! but I can't figure it out. Will you put that? Robertbobbobby 20:49, 7, 2010 (UTC) How do i prevent the public from editing my user page? I am currently in a hospital for the next week or so so I can't take care of things as fast as I'd like. I can put a restriction on your user page so that only registered users can change it...not perfect but it slows things down. --Buckimion 22:51, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Thenoahman Thenoahman put " i like to edit my dick" and put a picture of Herbert the pedo. make it so only i can edit. also, which one of pages needs editing? Robertbobbobby 23:33, April 8, 2010 (UTC) buckimon please hear me out hi i am an unregistered user but i have an account on a different computer and that account is thenoahman and i really didnt mean to do anything wrong its just i didnt know that if i edited robertbobbobbys page he would see it i thought that it would only be visible to me i am new here to wiki and the internet please i love family guy alot and just now have i been learning things about the internet and now i understand that all edits are visible to everyone and if you give me a second chance now that i understand i will not make the same mistake again Sincerely thenoahman hey there i'm not Buckimion but he said he won't be able to get on much. I am not an admin new to this wiki and well i know how you feel but what if he went on your page and put that you like to edit your d**k anyway i am a good mediator and before you get all begging please please just apologize to him on his talk page. It would be best. Go to mine if you want to continue this conversation. Also use the sandbox to practice editing. http://familyguy.wikia.com/wiki/Family_Guy_Wiki:Sandbox right there see so just use that opportunity oh you can put anything in the sandbox. i saw some weird stuff there. User:ScarletScarabX 15:28, April 10, 2010 (UTC) I lifted the block but advised that this was not an isolated incident. Have to be careful about leaving your account open in public. Hopefully, things will settle down. --Buckimion 15:55, April 10, 2010 (UTC)